This invention is directed to a machine for supplying and placing leadless electronic components at selected positions on a printed circuit (P.C.) board. In particular, dots of glue are applied to automatically positioned P.C. boards and then leadless components (chips) are placed on the dots of glue, as programmed into a computer.
Heretofore, no one machine has been developed to provide the high speed, accurate securement of leadless components to P.C. boards as in the instant invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide an automatic positioning system for P.C. boards and the associated high speed equipment to supply components from selected supply reels to a rotating turret-type head by which the components are transported through testing, ejecting, and orienting stations prior to placement onto the P.C. boards.
This and other objects of the invention are realized and will become evident in reading the detailed description of the invention.